Yo, Rozen
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: Mucho antes de las muñecas, del juego de Alice, de Padre; se encontraba un hombre llamado Jhon Rozen, en busca de si mismo, de su destino, de la perfección. Un hombre dispuesto a desafiar las mismas leyes de dios, con tal de hallar respuestas.
1. Espejito, Espejito

No muchos se dan cuenta de lo primordiales que son los espejos en nuestra vida. Sin ellos, no tendríamos concepción alguna de nosotros mismos, iríamos por la vida sin saber cual es nuestro rostro, dependientes por completo del concepto de otros.  
>No tendríamos ninguna libertad propia para decidir quienes somos. Cualquier sujeto nos diría un día "Eres Pelirrojo" y tendríamos que creerle. Al día siguiente otro nos diría "eres mas feo que una mula" y también tendríamos que creerle; terminaríamos siendo una mula pelirroja.<br>Es por eso que me rodeo por completo de espejos en este pequeño hogar, para siempre al dar la vuelta en una pared, cruzarme conmigo mismo. Contemplar mi cabello rubio, mis ojos azules, mi nariz respingada, y decirme "Ese es Jhon Rozen; el mejor fabricante de espejos artesanales del condado, y nadie lo puede negar. Ese soy yo, ese es mi rostro".  
>De esta forma me siento libre de todos los demás, me siento poderoso y dueño de mi destino. Yo soy yo, no dependo de nadie para saberlo.<br>Mi vida transcurría de esta forma tranquila. Lujos y comodidades de una creciente clase burguesa, cristales pulidos con bellos marcos, ubicados en las habitaciones de la más alta realeza; Pequeños móviles de cristal adornando cada puerta, inclusive espejillos ocultos disimulados en las empolvaderas de las importantes señoras. Todos salidos de mis manos, todos esos espejos privilegiados para mi no eran otra cosa que yo mismo, sonriéndome en cada puerta, en cada rincón, felicitando mi astucia en cada venta, en cada éxito.  
>Mientras me tuviera a mi mismo, reflejado en el cristal, podía enfrentar al mundo.<br>Por ese amor a mi oficio fue que encontré muy curiosa una simple atracción de feria ambulante que un día se cruzo en mi camino. El espectáculo era muy simple, consistía en una serie de espejos deformados ligeramente, con pequeñas curvaturas que distorsionaban la imagen que regresaban. No ignoraba esta propiedad de los espejos, evidentemente, pero no recordaba nunca que alguien la hubiera ocupado con el explicito propósito de la burla.  
>Continuaba mirándome en aquellos espejos deformes. En algunos me veía más gordo, más flaco, mucho más alto, con cabezas enormes, en fin; todo tipo de bromas de imagen.<br>- muy bonito – Le dije al encargado del show con una sonrisa – pero, la verdad es que es un poco simple. Yo mismo soy artesano de cristales y esto es algo que lograría en menos de un día en el taller.  
>- oh, en ¿verdad? - respondió este. Era un joven algo extraño, de largo cabello negro y ojos suspicaces, vestido con un traje oscuro – quizás debí sacar el mejor material. No tenia idea de que recibiría críticos severos en este condado.<br>Me intrigo esta afirmación sobre mejor material y pedí que me lo mostrara. Al principio se negó, diciendo que estaba en la trastienda y no podía abandonar los espejos en exhibición. Por supuesto, una decente suma de dinero y la promesa de que pagar cualquier daño a los espejos termino por convencerlo.  
>Me llevo serio hasta una carreta alejada del resto, y con dificultad pasamos los dos en esta, el esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa. Dentro, estaban alineadas estrechamente varias filas de espejos. Sin embargo, lo primero que note, es que estos espejos no tenían deformación alguna, estaban rectos, y parecían ser completamente normales.<br>- ¿estas seguro de que este es tu mejor material? – le pregunte extrañado  
>- por completo. Vamos, acérquese un poco mas a ellos, colega.<br>Hice como me dijo, me quede mirando fijamente al espejo frente a mi, pero este me devolvía mi imagen sin alteración alguna. Era simplemente yo, mirándome en el cristal como tantísimas otras veces.  
>- no veo el chiste – le dije<br>- Mire bien – me respondió.  
>Casi en instante que lo dijo, decidí pasar mi mano frente al reflejo para ver si el movimiento causaba alguna alteración. No lo causo, pero note algo. Mi mano se veía mallugada en el reflejo, llena de cayos y pequeñas heridas además de quemaduras. Si bien es cierto que mis manos de artesano no eran precisamente finas, las cicatrices de mi mano en el espejo, eran unas completamente diferentes a las de mi mano real.<br>- ¿pero como…?  
>No termine mi pregunta cuando mi anfitrión retiro con un movimiento inusualmente ágil el espejo frente a mi, revelando otro diferente. Esta vez tuve que retroceder algunos pasos.<br>Era yo en el espejo, no había duda, pero me encontraba completamente desnudo en el reflejo. Intente cubrirme al instante y por inercia, pero mi tacto percibió al instante mi pantalón.  
>- ¿sorprendido tan pronto colega? Pero le aseguro que usted también es capaz de hacer esto en menos de una hora en el taller – se mofo el muchachillo de feria, a la vez que retiraba el espejo.<br>El siguiente espejo me mostro con unos sesenta años de edad aproximadamente. Mucho más viejo, lleno de arrugas y pelo blanco pero con rasgos inconfundibles de que el anciano con mirada estupefacta en el espejo era yo. Aun no podía reaccionar cuando este espejo fue retirado y tuve que bajar la vista para encontrarme con un yo infantil que reproducía mi exacta vestimenta y expresión.  
>No se me dio tiempo a descansar cuando se volvió a cambiar. Una y otra vez, mostrándome a mi mismo en facetas cada vez más diferentes; una vez con mis ropas de trabajo, otra con instrumentos que jamás había utilizado y que parecían mas propias de un juguetero, otra con ropas extranjeras, con ropas que jamás había visto. Mi mente trataba de buscar una explicación, creía que eran pinturas pero estas reaccionaban exactamente a mis movimientos, también tuve que descartar la idea de actores detrás de los marcos de inmediato pues era completamente impráctica, y de no serlo, estas personas serian casi dobles exactos míos, solo que diferentes al mismo tiempo.<br>El reflejo siguió cambiando, haciéndose cada vez un poco más ajeno a mí. Mostrándome con cabello negro, con ojos grises, si fuera moreno, si fuera más musculoso, si mi nariz fuera de otra forma. En lo que pareció ser un momento climático me mostro como un joven oriental, con cabello negro despeinado, gruesas gafas y ropa que no reconocí en absoluto. Sin embargo, en este reflejo por primera vez me fije en la otra figura que estaba junto a mí, la que cambiaba los espejos. Su reflejo me hizo dar un respingo, pues era el de un hombre en tuxedo, con una cabeza de conejo. El pareció notarlo, pues de inmediato corrió un velo sobre los espejos, y me sonrió.  
>- ¿Qué le parece? Espero que estos espejos con truco hayan sido un poco más entretenidos para usted.<br>Seguía un poco estupefacto, mirándole sin poder creer lo que había visto, recordando el hombre conejo que acababa de ver.  
>- ¿En verdad es posible hacer algo asi con los espejos? Porque siento que lo que eh visto allí, es sorprendente pero no tiene nada que ver con el reflejo.<br>- oh no, le aseguro que todo es por mera obra de los espejos – Me respondió – todos los espejos tienen pequeñas curvas e imperfecciones; todos los espejos reflejan un mundo diferente, no hay alguno que en verdad muestre fielmente la realidad al cien por ciento. Usted como artesano debería saberlo. Estos espejos simplemente fueron modificados, para emitir otro tipo de reflejos, pero todos proyectaron la misma cosa, a usted.  
>No pude dormir aquella noche. Las palabras de aquel joven seguían comiéndome la cabeza. Quizás cualquier otra persona las habría olvidado rápidamente, pero para mí, que los espejos eran la estructura de mi vida, de mí ser; no era algo que pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente.<br>¿Había vivido siempre engañado? La persona que siempre me saludaba alegremente desde los cristales, ¿no era en realidad mi persona? Seguía diciéndome a mi mismo que aquellos espejos habían mostrado cosas diferentes por lo mismo que el joven conejo dijo "Pequeñas curvaturas y malformaciones" Pero, de ser así, ¿que me aseguraba que mis propio espejos, que no lucían diferentes a los suyos, eran la realidad? … "Ningún espejo muestra fielmente la realidad al cien por ciento" Sus palabras rondaban mi cabeza, y por mas que buscaba, no hallaba razón lógica que las acallara.  
>Regrese a la feria al día siguiente, solo para encontrar como empacaban todo y estaban a instantes de partir. Con trabajos localice al joven de nuevo y le pedí, mejor dicho, le exigí de una forma quizás muy agresiva, que me explicara el secreto de sus espejos.<br>- ¿de verdad no lo sabe? – me dijo el, causando simplemente que mi puño se cerrara un poco mas – esta bien, esta bien… - volteo a ver el coche que estaba por dejarlo – no se lo puedo explicar aquí, solo puedo darle el principio que lo guiara a descubrir el secreto por usted mismo. Construya una camara de espejos, donde pueda caber de pie y le sobre espacio, no deje ningún espacio interno sin cubrir, ni arriba ni abajo y no agrege marcos, ningún lugar donde colocar la mirada aparte de usted mismo. Entre allí, y espere…  
>Se escapo de mi mano ágil cual… conejo, y desapareció dejando este mensaje críptico. Por supuesto que sabia, que al poner de frente dos espejos, se genera una especie de túnel oscuro, donde cualquier cosa que se ponga en medio, se duplicara hasta el infinito. Pero no tenia idea de la imagen que se podría formar, estando cubierto por completo de reflejos; flotando en una especie de vacio.<br>No detallare las horas que me llevo construir la caja… y tristemente tampoco tengo el valor de hablar de las horas que pase dentro de ella, ni lo que me encontré allí. Es algo que aquellos que quieran seguir mi historia, deberán buscar por si mismos. Pero aprendí el principio del cual me hablo aquel extraño joven que no volvería a ver en muchísimo tiempo. Aprendí un poco, de la verdadera naturaleza de los espejos y comencé a implementar este nuevo conocimiento en mis propias creaciones  
>Desde luego que no fue suficiente simplemente conocer la verdad. Tuve que seguir investigando, indagando; desenterrar conocimientos que hacia siglos se creían obsoletos y oscuros, alquimia, magia. Sacrifique mucho, di muchas cosas a cambio, me entere de cosas que nadie mas conocía, le di un nuevo enfoque a mi vida, mientras me mantenía siempre en esa eterna búsqueda, de cual era mi verdadera imagen. Mi verdadero ser.<br>Después de un par de intentos logre reproducir el efecto que vi por primera vez en aquella feria. Para cuando lo logre, habían pasado un par de años, los recuerdos se me hacían difusos y mi curiosidad, se había tornado en una gran obsesión. Estaba al borde de la quiebra y quizás de la muerte, si no hubiera encontrado formas de evadirla, en mi búsqueda del conocimiento.  
>Tristemente, lograr reproducir el efecto, captar esos matices de mi persona, esos reflejos de luz distante, no me produjo ninguna satisfacción. Pues aquellos tampoco eran mi ser por completo, aquellos tampoco eran del todo yo, y seguía siendo, volvía a ser, una masa sin forma, sin esencia, sin relevancia alguna en el enorme mundo. Una luz difusa flotando en la oscuridad como en las interminables noches dentro de la caja, con múltiples formas, pero sin verdadero rostro.<br>Contemple la muerte por un tiempo. El conocimiento al que me había llevado el morbo de la curiosidad ahora no me dejaba en paz. Miraba a mi alrededor y sabia que todo eso era una mentira; que el enorme mundo, la maquinas edificios y negocios importantes de los que tanto se ufanaban mis semejantes, no tenían ninguna importancia, eran inútiles, vacios, irrelevantes. Que todo este mundo, no era sino una hoja que se marchitaba, y en cualquier momento caería, y no teníamos ni idea, de lo que era el árbol. Me daba asco no saber, no poder asomarme mas que solo un poco mas allá, estar, sin estar.  
>Hasta que me decidí. Así desafiara a dios mismo, así me costara la vida, yo contemplaría mi verdadero reflejo, yo sabría, cual es la verdad. No solo el reflejo mío en este mundo, ni en el de los sueños, ni el de el futuro, ni el de otros mundos. Contemplaría mi reflejo, universal, mi verdadera y única forma.<br>Nadie pudo guiarme en mi camino esta vez. Nadie se había atrevido a lo que yo, todos se conformaban con espejos que mostraran el futuro, que mostraran espectros distantes. Estaba solo, y no me importo. Di la vida, di mi alma, y di muchas mas vidas, di sueños y arranque ramas al árbol mismo del edén. Con tal de buscar, la verdad.  
>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando termine? ¿Siglos?... ¿habían terminado un par de mundos, no es así? Ya no existía Jhon Rozen, el amado artesano del condado. Ahora solo era Rozen, el malvado brujo de las leyendas para dormir. Y no me importaba, mi nombre no me importaba más. Estaba tras algo mucho más trascendental para saber quien era en realidad.<br>Y ante a mi, finalmente, se erguía magnifico, enorme cristal pulido, sintetizado tras siglos, de las mismas aguas del mar del inconsciente. Aquella definitiva ventana a la verdad, esperando que me colocara frente a ella, y me asomara.  
>Temblando me acerque a contemplar. El solo recordar lo que vi, me hace estremecer como si estuviera por deshacerme. Mi reflejo, mi verdadero reflejo, era una figura femenina, tan hermosa y tan perfecta como no existe otra. Era la madre de todos los posibles yo, era el futuro y el pasado en sus ojos, en sus manos todas mis posibilidades cumplidas, todo aquello que podía ser, se resumía en su abrumadora belleza, capaz de destruir el corazón, aunque al mismo tiempo, de generar siempre abundante y abrumadora vida. En su boca todo el conocimiento, en su piel hasta el mas mínimo placer, la risa de una niña, el mas delicioso te, la sensación de vuelo, la mas hermosa nota de violín; y a la vez en su porte traía la muerte, el amor desesperado, el odio y la eternidad misma. Era lo más maravilloso que jamás podre contemplar, y era yo mismo, era mi Alicia a través del espejo... Quería abrasarla, quería tenerla conmigo, fundirme con ella, perderme en ella. Mi desesperación, me hizo cometer el error mas fatal que jamás se ah cometido<br>Comencé a rasgar el espejo que había creado, en un intento por acercarme a ella. Como es de esperarse, mi Alicia, mi reflejo, imito mis movimientos, golpeando de su lado del espejo… golpe a golpe el trabajo de toda mi existencia, el irremplazable e irrepetible milagro que había logrado, se fue resquebrajando.  
>En un grito de dolor, mi espejo final, estallo en pedazos. Dejándome solo en el mar de los sueños, sin nada, sin esperanza alguna; habiendo roto yo mismo, lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.<br>- Verla de nuevo… cualquier cosa, por verla de nuevo, por repetir el milagro imposible, e incapaz de reproducirlo de nuevo, aun con toda la eternidad…  
>Solo me quede, lamentando la debilidad, de lo poco que me quedaba de humano. Finalmente había contemplado la verdad, y lo que hice fue destruir mi ventana. ¿Había valido la pena?... ¿Por qué me sentía ahora, incluso mas vacio? En lugar de haberme sabido satisfecho con verla, me sentía más desesperado. Anhelaba, poder vivir a su lado… haber llegado a su lado. Cruzar el espejo.<br>Fue entonces, cuando el se apareció de nuevo, saltando como conejo que era, alegre y burlón, arlequín y comodín en múltiples países de las maravillas. Podría haberle preguntado porque me había elegido a mi, podría haberle reclamado, quizás incluso podría haberle hecho pedazos, si tuviera una leve idea de la naturaleza de ese ser. Pero me sentía simplemente devastado por el paraíso perdido.  
>Hasta que vi su pata enguantada, extenderme un pedazo de cristal brillante, un fragmento de mi espejo.<br>- Un Espejo roto son 7 años de mala suerte. Pero tener rachas de mala suerte, nos enseñan a apreciar la buena. Solo podemos definir la paz por medio de la guerra, y es por eso que se dice, que vivir...  
>El pedazo de cristal emitió un destello, y fue cubierto con una especie de ondas que reconocí como un nuevo conjuro alquímico. Las palabras cubrían el cristal cual si fueran pétalos de rosa… Una Rosa Mística...<br>- … Es luchar – concluyo el demonio de Laplace al ver que aceptaba su nuevo obsequio. Se incorporo, y me miro altanero – Si buscas traer a la vida, la niña que viste en el espejo, te quedan muchas luchas por pelear. Y para empezar, necesitas tu espejo como un portal… mira, mira, se ah partido exactamente en 7… Un pedazo, por cada año de mala suerte.  
>- ¿Cómo? – Le grite – el espejo no puede ser reparado. No hay forma de volverla a ver…<br>- Pero ya la haz visto, haz visto su reflejo, los pedazos de tu espejo, cada uno toco un poco de su imagen. Es momento de dejar de depender de los reflejos, y buscar tocar en verdad, traerla en verdad, ¿no es así? – Me respondió misterioso el conejo – tienes el reflejo de la niña, pero te falta una niña que poner frente al espejo, ¿No es así?  
>- Canalizarla… canalizar su forma a través del espejo … y a través de una niña recipiente… no soy capaz de hacerlo, no puedo crear seres humanos, no… - justo al darme la vuelta, el conejo volvió a encararme, extendiendo ante mi, una muñeca, desnuda y maltrecha.<br>- pero un pedazo de cristal, no lograra canalizarla entera… necesito reparar el espejo, y eso es imposible…  
>- ¡Igual hay que tratar! La victoria es de los arriesgados… tienes 7 cristales, 7 oportunidades, 7 años de mala suerte, 7 intentos fallidos… no te rindas querido artesano, la victoria es de los que luchan… vivir es luchar, recuerda siempre…vivir es luchar… - mientras decía esto, se fue alejando flotando hacia atrás, dejando la incógnita de sus palabras en el aire.<br>Y a mí sabiendo, que una nueva historia, apenas comenzaba. Una en la cual, quizás no era ni siquiera, el titiritero principal…


	2. En El Vacío

La segunda ley del Kybalion, el texto escrito en la tabla de Esmeralda por el filosofo Hermes Trimegisto, que significa tres veces sabio, y que dicta los más primordiales conceptos de la Alquimia, dicta: "Cómo Arriba Es Abajo, Cómo Abajo Es Arriba". Lo cuál quiere decir, que los fenómenos más grandes del universo, tales cómo el multiuniverso, las galaxias, las supernovas y los grandes milagros, son tan sólo un reflejo de las partículas más pequeñas y en apariencia insignificantes del universo.

Y de la misma forma, en la muestra más pequeña de percepción, en la partícula más pequeña, en la gota de rocío, en el granito de tierra, en el latir del corazón, se puede contemplar la creación entera…

Es por eso que, ante el espejo más perfecto forjado en las aguas del mar del inconciente; cualquier cosa reflejaría el absoluto, la más pequeña partícula de materia reflejaría una representación de la más absoluta perfección. Inclusive un hijo de hombre, cómo yo.

¿Qué pasaría, si de verdad lograba hacerla cruzar de este lado del espejo?

¿Qué pasaría si podía abrazar con mis manos de carne, el infinito?

Estos eran mis pensamientos mientras vagaba por las costas oscuras del mar del inconciente, lejos de todo tiempo y todo espacio. Me era imposible encontrar el camino de regreso a mi tiempo y espacio, a mi mundo, a mi hogar. Tenía el vago concepto, de que aquel lugar había perecido hacía mucho… ¿Lo habría hecho perecer yo mismo?... había pagado tan caro aquel espejo, tan caro… y ahora vagaba, ajeno a mi mismo, abrumado, ciego, paralizado por la vista de la inmensidad, Lot estatua de sal, que tuvo la osadía de voltear a ver, el poder definitivo de Dios…

Vague y Vague, perdido, con la muñeca del conejo en mis manos.

Capítulo 2: En el vacío.

El tiempo era algo difícil de percibir en aquel lugar, si es que se le puede llamar así. Uno simplemente avanza, por el infinito espacio color negro, evitando caerse al agua igual de oscura y misteriosa, en cuyas inmensidades se distinguen miles de puertas. El infinito océano funciona como inconciente colectivo de todos los mundos, además de cómo ante sala que conecta a todos. Caer en el agua puede tener efectos devastadores o reveladores, dependiendo quién y porqué caiga, aunque eh visto al conejo saltar sobre el agua sin verse afectado en absoluto.

Yo no me atrevo si quiera a tocarla con la punta del pie. Ya tuve que atravesarla al salir de mi mundo, y no tengo el valor de experimentarlo de nuevo, a pesar de la opción de regresar a la civilización por alguna de las puertas. Tengo la conciencia muy pesada, como para atreverme.

Simplemente camino por los escasos espacios de costa que el mar tiene; buscando algo que no conozco, mientras cargo los 7 fragmentos del espejo; las 7 Rosas Místicas.

Pasa algo de tiempo, sigo sin estar seguro de cuanto debido a la ausencia de sol y luna y a lo enrarecido de todo el ambiente; hasta que el hambre y el cansancio me fuerzan a detenerme. A pesar de todas las alteraciones que posee mi cuerpo, sigue siendo el de un ser humano. Necesito comida, necesito descanso… La imagen de Alice desaparece de mi memoria reciente, va y se refugia en lo más recóndito de mi alma, lo más secreto y vital. Sostengo frente a mi la muñeca maltrecha que me ah entregado el conejo. Es pequeña, de pésima calidad. ¿De donde la ah sacado?

La descarto a un lado. En realidad no sé nada de muñecas, no es un tema que me interese. Mi mente aún considera imposible contener todo lo que es Alice en un simple pedazo de plástico. Y sin embargo, ¿que otra opción queda?... cómo dijo el conejo, tengo 7 intentos…

- 7 años de mala suerte…

Tomo un pedazo de cristal al azar; una de las Rosas Místicas. El conjuro para introducirlo en la muñeca sin dañarla ni a ella ni al espejo, es relativamente simple, aunque el hechizo del conejo a echo que sea complicado manejar el cristal. Es cómo una especie de sello.

El cristal se introduce. No sé cómo proceder ahora. Podría darle conciencia temporal a la muñeca; proyectar mis pensamientos en ella y darle movimiento, pero no me siento ni con la fuerza para mantenerme a mi mismo conciente. Recito las palabras, que activarían el espejo de estar entero, esperando que Alice, se refleje en la muñeca. Esta empieza a brillar; es un brillo color azul bastante hermoso. El brillo se mantiene en un constante crecimiento, iluminando la muñeca, iluminando el lugar entero; se escucha un terrible "¡Crack!" mientras el plástico de la espalda cede, dejando un par de líneas de luz emerger de el, similares a alas. Ahora recuerdo, Alice tenía lazos de luz, también similares a alas… lo cuál significa que esta funcionando. En verdad esta funcionando no lo puedo…

¡CRACK!

La muñeca estalla en muchos pedazos, uno hiere mi rostro al salir volando. La rosa mística está intacta y lentamente vuelve a apagarse, retrayendo los lazos de luz.

El conejo se burla de mí. Sé que debo conseguir una muñeca de mejor calidad. Mucha mejor calidad.

Paso los siguientes supongo-que-días reanudando mi inútil vagabundeo, echando fugaces vistazos a las puertas dentro del agua. Alguna tendría un mundo con jugueteros, alguno podría tener la muñeca que necesito para el ritual. Pero simplemente no tengo el valor. Sólo sigo vagando con la inútil esperanza de encontrar alguna pieza de muñeca en la absoluta nada.

Me pareció que lo encontré al año. O quizás alguien me guió a él sin que lo supiera.

Necesito que el conejo me explique que rayos hace un enorme árbol, un árbol tan grande que el cielo de ningún mundo pareciera incapaz de contenerlo, plantado en mitad de aquel mar.

Pareciera una extensión misma del mar, un punto más corpóreo quizás. Había escuchado de un árbol de la vida, sosteniendo todos los mundos, pero creí que era una mentira cuando llegué al mar del inconciente y no estaba en ningún lado. Creí que el mar por si mismo sostenía las puertas, pero ahora una nueva incógnita aparecía.

Si el agua sostiene los mundos. ¿Qué es lo que se sostiene en las ramas de este árbol de la vida?

.

Lo que fuese – me dije a mi mismo, mientras me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas al tronco, tratando de escalarlo – es una esperanza mayor que este suelo.

Una esperanza de muñecas.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que escalar con mis manos desnudas el enorme y sólido tronco no me iba a servir de nada. Pero conmigo no traía nada más que lo necesario para el ritual, y las rosas místicas. Tomé una de las decisiones más arriesgadas de mi vida, y que sin embargo a la larga, resultaría increíblemente fructífera.

Sujete una de las rosas místicas, sopesando la resistencia del cristal. No era tan fácil de quebrar, quizás habían sido los golpes de la Alice reflejada, más que los míos, lo que habían roto el espejo. Ignoré el pensamiento por el momento, y con el alma palpitando en la mano que sujetaba la rosa, enterré el cristal en el tronco.

Cedió. El cristal quedó enterrado en el tronco, sobresaliendo lo suficiente como para sujetarme de él. Todo esto, sin mostrar una sola fisura. Sonriente por mi éxito, tomé otra rosa mística, y repetí el movimiento, esta vez enterrándola en el tronco con la otra mano. Mientras tuviera la fuerza, mientras tuviera la voluntad, podía usar esas 2 rosas como escala.

Enterré ambas rosas en el tronco unos centímetros más arriba y me apoyé de ellas. Desenterré después una, y volví a enterrarla un poco más arriba, repitiendo el proceso luego con la que había quedado abajo.

Poco a poco, con mucho dolor, con muchísimo esfuerzo; quizás el mayor que eh hecho en mi vida; fui ascendiendo.

Conforme ganaba altura, se dio una reacción curiosa. Las 2 rosas místicas que había escogido para mi ascenso, empezaron a responder, emitiendo un pequeño brillo, que se hacía más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. No estaba seguro si respondían al ritmo con que las enterraba y desenterraba (porque sólo brillaban en el momento en que entraban en el árbol) o si respondían al árbol mismo. El vértigo me impedía detenerme a averiguar mucho sobre el tema, sólo podía disfrutar el ritmo destello azul-verde-azul-verde-azul-verde de las rosas, e interpretarlo cómo un "¡Tu puedes! ¡Te estoy esperando!" de Alice.

Me parece que me tomó un mes finalmente alcanzar el primer nudo de ramas. Tendría aproximadamente 14 ramas gruesas diferentes, dividiéndose en cientos de ramas más pequeñas secundarias. Descansé un par de días ahora que tenía donde apoyar mi cuerpo con más estabilidad, y en cuanto pude elegí una rama cualquiera y me puse a seguirla.

Para mi sorpresa, la rama terminaba en un cuarto completamente en blanco. Inmenso y vacío color blanco, sin nada que mostrar, aún más vacío que la playa de donde provenía. Estuve un tiempo en él por si pasaba algo, pero el vacío se mantenía igual. Regresé y probé con otra rama.

La siguiente rama, fue la más grata sorpresa que me ah pasado jamás, pues era un pueblo entero hecho de chocolate.

A pesar de mi incredulidad, en verdad me encontraba en un Pueblo por completo hecho de chocolate, con la única persona verdadera siendo un hombre obseso y calvo, saltando por todos lados comiéndose el mismo pueblo y sus habitantes (animales también hechos de chocolate). Evitando ser visto, tomé unos pedazos de una pared y me retiré del extraño lugar, agradeciendo mi suerte por haber encontrado por fin un poco de comida.

Las siguientes ramas desembocaban en lugares igual de bizzarros o incluso peores. Unos cuantos sitios más hechos de comida, palacios de cristal, eventos surreales de toda clase. Procuré no permanecer demasiado tiempo en ninguno para no ser descubierto; pero de cualquier forma, en cada uno de estos extraños lugares, sólo había una persona, diferente en cada uno.

Aquellas dimensiones a las que conectaba el árbol, definitivamente no eran mundos por si mismos, eran demasiado pequeños. Eran como espacios privados, dimensiones exclusivas de la persona…

Sueños. Caí finalmente en cuenta.

- Cada cabeza es un mundo, pero no esperabas este alcance, ¿o sí?

Descendía balanceándose de las ramas con gracia apoyándose de su bastón. Sabía que tarde o temprano vería sus orejas largas asomar de nuevo, y no me cayó tan de sorpresa la facilidad con que se movía por un sitio al que me tomó semanas llegar.

- Las puertas son mundos generales, agua que nutre, el árbol de los sueños individuales. Las puertas son planetas, las ramas personas… así funciona, ¿no es así? - le pregunté

El conejo aplaudió lentamente, mientras parloteaba

- bravo, bravo; así es exactamente. Pero esta usted muy lejos de su camino, me ah tenido muy preocupado; creí que ya se habría metido en alguna puerta y estaría haciendo muñecas, y yo no había visto por cuál. Me ah echo recorrer muchas puertas en su búsqueda, y vengo a encontrarlo en estas alturas. Usted y nuestro pequeño proyecto me interesan demasiado como para simplemente dejarlo andar solito por allí.

Me pesaba demasiado la cabeza como para reaccionar a la presión de aquel ser. En el fondo me dolía no haber tenido el valor de sólo saltar el agua, y haber tenido que subir el árbol.

- ten paciencia… ahmm… ¿cómo debo llamarte?

- Laplace. El señor debe llamarme Laplace – me respondió el conejo cortésmente.

- Ten paciencia Laplace – continué - En cualquiera de estos mundos de sueño, habrá una niña que sueñe con la muñeca más bonita. Se la quitaré… y traeré a casa a Alice.

- ¿En verdad? – Dijo Laplace, mientras se incorporaba – si, podría ser así. Pero recuerde, que ninguna niña ah visto a Alice… - su bastón se transformó en sombrilla, y Laplace dio un salto al vacío, descendiendo lentamente, sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza – sólo usted la conoce…

Desapareció.

Pasé los días siguientes viajando de sueño en sueño, ascendiendo o descendiendo dependiendo de mis corazonadas. Alimentándome de comida robada de sueños que la tuvieran y descansando en las ramas. Cada cuando se repetían aleatoriamente una serie de eventos.

El primero, era que seguía encontrando sueños vacíos, en blanco. Me preguntaba que clase de mente estaba tan en paz, ni siquiera soñaba consigo misma.

El segundo, era que me encontraba con alguna muñeca en algún sueño. Con un poco de dificultad, la raptaba y la llevaba de regreso a mi escondite en el tronco principal e intentaba nuevamente el ritual, obteniendo tristemente, el mismo resultado explosivo que la primera vez; sin importar lo bonita, resistente o grande que fuera la muñeca.

El tercero, era repetir los rituales que mantenían alargándose mi vida. No estaba seguro de si envejecía o no en aquel lugar, pero tenía que mantenerme seguro. Una vez que me acostumbré a encontrar campos vacíos, los usaba para hacer el ritual. Así noté que los campos en blanco parecían acostumbrarse a mi presencia, y reaccionaban a mis pensamientos; proyectando imágenes del pasado en sus paredes, y amplificando la potencia del ritual.

El cuarto, era la ocasional visita de Laplace, siempre con comentarios cómo "¡Oh! ¿Ah fallado de nuevo? ¡Que pena! Pero, estoy seguro de que en el siguiente sueño, encontrará una mejor muñeca. Sino, siempre queda la realidad, y sus puertas"

Un día me animé a preguntarle por los campos en blanco, que encontraba ocasionalmente.

- mhhh… son espacios reservados, que desafortunadamente; nunca pudieron ser usados. Tómelos como campos nulos, Nule Fields…

- ¿reservados, que nunca pudieron ser usados?

- Así es señor Rozen… parece que en algunos mundos, algunos padres no desean conocer a sus infantes. Le sugiero ignorarlos, si les toma demasiada consideración, el pobre campo en blanco querrá reemplazar su verdadero mundo de los sueños, Señor Rozen, y si lo logra… sería una tragedia, señor Rozen… una tragedia. Se perdería a usted mismo, olvidaría todo lo que es y tendría que empezar de 0. Lo mejor, es ignorar los N Fields…

De nuevo el tiempo se me esfumaba. Saltos terribles de tiempo sin que lograra ningún avance más que muchas heridas por explosiones de plástico, porcelana, madera, inclusive tela. Ninguna parecía funcionar. Inclusive empezaba a desarrollar un gusto y ojo por algo tan poco masculino como las muñecas por todo el tiempo que pasé recolectándolas; buscando una que aceptara la rosa. Ninguna sirvió, hice volar verdaderas obras de arte de delicadeza, gusto y refinación en cientos de pedazos.

No me tomó tanto tiempo comenzar a tratar de crear mis propias muñecas. Empezando por desarmar las que creía más bonitas, y reensamblándolas mezclando sus partes, haciendo lo que creía era una serie de súper muñecas híbridas que sin embargo explotaban igual de bien. Cuando se me fue acabando la paciencia empecé a recolectar material mucho más dudoso de sueños que no tenían que ver con muñecas.

Roca, acero, oro, plata, cuarzo, hierro, cuero. Con estos materiales tenía que trabajar desde cero, darles forma humana femenina sin ningún tipo de guía. El resultado no sólo era sumamente feo debido a mi completo desconocimiento de cómo hacer muñecas; también me causaba heridas más graves cuando explotaba. Perdí bastante tiempo en curaciones, y cada vez que estaba herido, Laplace aumentaba sádicamente el número y duración de sus visitas llenas de reproches.

Cuando el número de sueños visitados llegó a los 5 dígitos, me convencí de que era inútil la búsqueda en el árbol, y comencé el descenso, hacía los mundos reales, hacía los mundos físicos con gente conciente que pudiera hacer la muñeca que necesitaba, o al menos enseñarme a hacerla, hacía el millón de puertas, hacía el terrible y oscuro mar del inconciente. Vi a Laplace sonreír en una rama lejana mientras bajaba.


End file.
